


Is this Considered Cheating in Life?

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darkness, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Transmigration, loss of family, more angst than i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As inappropriate it may be for a 19 year old girl that had just lost her life and had to restart a new one with no one to offer mental support.The thought that I had after my brain finally rebooted really shouldn't be… 'I'm going to see real KHR gay.'And it also shouldn't be appropriate that the thought actually lifted my spirits a little.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Original Female Character(s), Sawada Tsunayoshi & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so please excuse me for any mistakes.  
> I hope you would enjoy my story!

I knew I should have kept my trap shut.

I knew I should have played dumb.

I knew, I knew I should have stayed out of it.

Because no matter how fun it looks, it’s still dangerous.

Looking at the bag of marshmallows in front of me and the albino who was grinning at me. His purple eyes narrowed in silent laughter as he chewed on one of the fluffy white sweets.

I knew that I would be so screwed if I didn’t listen to myself.

Memories flashed through my mind and I heaved a deep sigh.

But…If I was given a second chance to start over... I would do the same shit all over again.

Marshmallow man be damned.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“Shirley? Shirley wake up!” a feminine voice rang throughout the house and I twitched.

What the actual fuck.

Sure ‘Shirley’ was what my friends liked to call me for some reason. But how the hell did my mom knew about it was beyond me.

I’m pretty sure I was damn careful to make sure that my friends call me by my given name every time my parents are around.

“Shirley! Come on, I’ve made breakfast!” I frowned. Then again, mom actually knew about my nickname, just that she never mention about it, but why would she suddenly call me by it?

I groaned, rolling around in my bed. Stretching my arms, I start to feel around the bed sheet trying to find my dog plushy.

After moments my hands came out empty and I frowned. Snapping my eyes open I took in my surroundings.

‘Wait whut’

Why is my bed pink, _with Barbie images?_ I resisted the urge to gag.

Rolling out of my bed, my knee collided against the hard wooden floor painfully. I looked around and noticed this wasn’t my room and everything looked taller. Did I went to a vacation and somehow forgotten that I did?

Looking down at myself, I noticed that my hands are smaller. My legs are shorter and my chest is flat.

Dafuq. I’m in a kid’s body. What is happening? Everything around me is different and made no resemblance to any hotel room. I can feel panic rising up in my chest.

Is this some kind of a practical joke or something?

Changing the room in one night may be possible but turn back time in one’s body. I don’t think the world has such technology yet.

“I see you’re awake”

I whirled around to see a man sitting on the only chair in the room. He wasn’t there before. He had long white hair that flowed down till his waist and he was wearing some one of white Chinese traditional garb that I often see in dramas.

“Before you say anything, listen to me to what’s happening to you and please… be open minded”

What?

“I am the god of dimensions and I uh... made a mistake...”

Mistake? What mistake?

“To put it simply, I accidentally transferred you into another dimension...”

Something snapped inside me that I actually voiced my thoughts.

“Dimension? You transferred me to another dimension? What the hell? Who are you?” My voice came out high pitched.

The man sighed, and muttered some words to himself. “I am the god of dimensions...-”

“Prove it”

The man blinked in surprised. Waving his hand. A window opened beside him, showing a familiar scene.

My room. Before I could take a closer look the window faded. The man shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“As I said, I accidentally send you to another dimension. That just now was yours and now you’re in a different one”

“Dafuq is that? Where am I? You said you send me to another dimension. Why am I in this body? Send me back dude!”

“Calm down, panicking won’t help you anything. The process of changing dimension had some side effects on your body and it reversed your physical age. You humans age by year yes? If I’m not wrong, you’re in your eleven year old body.” Pulling out a mirror, the man showed me my reflection.

Dark brown eyes stared right back at me. The face in the mirror is familiar with dark brown hair and wide eyes and everything of an eleven year old. Or my eleven year old self. Yes, I am small as an eleven year old.

“I somehow messed up with the system and this happened. I’m not sure which dimension you are in nor your original dimension. I can't trace you back to your own dimension either as there’s an infinite number of it.”

“You messed up? I thought you’re a god” I snapped.

“Anyone can make mistakes child. And immortal or not, anyone can get drunk as well”

“So you’re saying that you sent me here by mistake because you were drunk?!” I shrieked, my nails digging in my palms.

The guy had the nerve to flash me an apologetic smile and it doesn’t really help that he’s quite handsome. But I didn’t really have any space in my mind to be fangirlling about it.

“I would try my best to bring you back to your own dimension. But in the meantime, you have to live your life here. Thankfully you were the only one that got trapped in my mistake.”

“What?” I frowned. _What?_ I sucked in a breath and tried to pinch myself awake because this shit feels so real. 

"Ouch!" I yelped at the pain. The pain is real. Looking down at the small body that I'm in. Clutching the pajamas I'm in, I could feel my own nails grazing my skin. Dreams were never this real nor this vivid.

Looking at the man in front of me whose smile had disappeared and morphed into a sad and not-really-comforting smile... he nodded silently.

Suddenly, as if there was a pocket of vacuum around me. I had difficulty breathing, clutching and crumpling on Barbie’s face of my bed sheet, I tried to take in the information. In any normal condition, I would have brush it off as some kind of a scam or lie.

But the body that I’m in feels so real, _so so real_ and I have never even seen the room that I am in before. Normal people don’t form magical windows out of nowhere too. My mind is in shambles and I couldn’t form a thought clearly.

Taking in gulps of air at once, I tried to regain my breathing. Soon after I did and I noticed that the man was kneeling beside me. His face sad as he rubbed circles on my small back. “There’s more…” he whispered softly.

I almost choked on a sob.

“Since you were the only one that got transferred here, I had to set up a life for you… there’s a huge chance that you may not be returning to your own dimension as… there’s too much. Your mother or should I say your mother of this dimension is a doll that I made. She’s made to take care of you for the rest of your life. She’s not perfect but she’s equipped with skills of a normal housewife that should keep you alive. However… I had to make her in a hurry and… human emotions is the hardest to replicate, your mother won’t feel any emotions…She’ll act like how one should be in a given situation but… not as complex as a real human…” He paused for the information to sink in. After a few minutes, I nodded my head dumbly, motioning him to continue.

“You could say that she’s something what you humans like to call robots but she’s a living organism that could die if damaged significantly. Returning you to your own dimension is possible but the length of time it takes is too much for a normal human lifespan. You’ll die of aging before I could send you back home. I…I’m sorry…I truly am… Making your life here easier is the best that I can do for you.”

Silence followed after he finished, looking at me with regret and sadness but I don’t give a damn.

“You bastard…” I croaked. “Do you know that there’s a major exam coming up?” Somehow that’s what seemed important to me for the moment.

“Do you know how longI spent cramming chemistry equations into my brain? How much exercises I did? How much torture of mathematics I went through? I was _damn_ prepared and you crashed it all!”

I’m not finished yet.

“Body of an eleven year old? Damn you!” I know that’s not what an eleven year old child should be saying but hey, I’m mentally nineteen. “Do you know that I’m going through one of the roughest stage in human growth? HORMONAL IMBALANCE IS ABSOLUTE SHIT” That and the mood swings.

“And now you’re saying that I’m going to live my life all over _again_ starting from eleven, the age before puberty slaps you, _in a different dimension?!”_ My voice cracked and hot tears rolled down my face.

“Do you know stupid you sound?!” I don’t know why I said that but hey, I can’t help it. The god stayed silent the whole time I was screaming. “My friends, family… I can’t see them again thanks to you!” Now the important stuff is coming up. “I _loved_ my friends, I _absolutely adored_ my family! Sure they can be kind of shitty sometimes but I _loved_ them! I wouldn’t exchange them for anything in the world and now _you took them away from me!_ And now you’re saying that I have a fucking robot for a mother! _I LOVED THE LIFE I’VE HAD._ ” My life wasn’t perfect but I wouldn’t ask for more.

This seems so surreal and horrible. But the pain that my nails are digging into my arms is real and the emotions swirling inside me is overwhelming.

I heaved in deep breaths and sobbed. Curling my smaller body into ball, I cried myself to sleep. Ignoring the man beside me, I allow myself to drift in a world that I used to have.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I woke up to the cold and the flap of curtains. Memories that happened hours before flashed in my mind. Lifting up my hands, seeing the size of it crushed any hope that I’ve had that all of it was a horrible fantasy dream.

Sleeping had allowed me to think clearly and I felt like shit and the urge to cry again isn’t helping. Sitting up in my bed, I hear a piece of paper crumpling under the weight of my hands. Bringing it up to my face, I began to read.

_‘I honestly have nothing to say to make you feel better so I’ll save you that and get straight to the point’_

I let out a dry laugh, at least the damn god know that it’s useless.

_‘You were transferred into a different dimension which means everything is a restart for you. And I think you should know where you landed but before you do. Let this sink in._

_All dimension are born from infinite human imaginations. Nothing is impossible. For example, anything that humans think that are impossible in their world such as flying with wings, a dimension is born, bearing humans that have wings to fly.’_

I frowned in confusion, the sinking feeling and dread is growing in my stomach. I gulped before continue reading.

_‘The dimension that you are in is one of what you humans thought of. Take this in with an open mind. You were born in Namimori, Japan. And as I’ve said before I’ve set up a life and made things easier for you._

_You are equipped with the language Japanese. Living a life with your mother, Dairi._

_Don’t seek of me as it does not benefit you. I will find you if there’s a need for me to do so. Tell no one that you’re from another dimension. Live as if you were born here originally or there will be consequences._

_That’s all you need to know. Good luck little human. Life is precious as you know it, live your second life to the fullest.’_

To be honest, my brain short-circuited for a long while after I saw the word Namimori and the rest of the words after were not registered in my mind.

Namimori, Japan.

_Namimori, Japan._

**_Namimori_ **

As inappropriate it may be for a 19 year old year that had just lost her life and had to restart a new one with no one to offer mental support. The thought that I had after my brain finally rebooted really shouldn’t be…

_‘I’m going to see real KHR gay’_

And it also shouldn’t be appropriate that that thought actually lifted my spirits a little.

Yaoi is life. Heh. No inter-dimensional travel or trauma is going to change that.

Placing the paper onto my lap, I glanced to the sky outside my window. It’s starting to get dark. Climbing out of my bed, I looked to the outside world.

Rows of houses, kids playing around the streets. Old couples taking a stroll in the park nearby. As heart-warming the scene should be. I felt a cold pang in my heart.

‘Seems like this shit is real… Better start adapting…’ I sighed and glanced at my bed sheet. I grimaced.

First things first, get rid of this abomination of a bed sheet.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I remember clearly the moments that I was just fangirlling over some R27 fanfictions in my old room. I also ship a lot of shippings (straight shippings as well) but R27 is my OTP.

I’m also quite glad that I’m quite an open minded person as well seeing that I could come to terms to the life I’m living in a few weeks. In my opinion, that’s impressive.

_Namimori, Japan._

I was in disbelief at first that I was sent into an anime world. So I started to walk around town. However, I never actually paid attention to any architectural details in the anime to confirm that I’m really in Katekyo Hitman Reborn’s world.

But then, I saw it, the famous place from the anime, aka, Hibari’s turf. I vaguely remember the building having a clock on the top part and being yellow, it also have a huge courtyard where all the actions happen and the grey gates and all. But that didn’t lay my thoughts to rest, the huge Japanese kanji that was built in the frown had read, _Namimori Middle School,_ did.

It was weird waking up one day and suddenly having all knowledge of the Japanese language in you. It was as if I’ve learn the language before but in fact, I didn’t.

Although the thought of being transferred to my favourite anime is comforting. That didn’t stop me from being depressed and lonely from time to time. Having a living robot that doesn’t understand the complexity of a human mind and emotion as a mother doesn’t help either. Thankfully, the thirty something woman looks nothing like my original mother because if she did...That’s just cruel.

Living in my eleven year old body isn’t fun as well. I miss my old body, my height, my body curves, all of it except for my B near C cup boobs, I don’t miss them at all. I find them annoying actually. (Sometimes, I would stand in front of a full body length mirror, smugly admiring how flat my eleven year old self is) Having people staring or commenting about my chest isn’t pleasant at all. I don’t know why they do that. They’re just average.

On to my life I’m living, according to my 'mother', we have just moved from Tokyo and into the little town of Namimori. I have just been transferred into Namimori Elementary School to which is true as I’ve been attending the school for the days I’ve been here.

To my surprise, the anime’s main protagonist is in the same class and age as me. Heh. Sawada Tsunayoshi. The boy whose life will soon be turned upside down by a sadistic baby and become a mafia boss of a large influential familigia.

But true to how the anime has made him to be, Sawada Tsunayoshi really is no good. He fails in everything, trips in thin air, shrieks at everything and sucks in sport. It’s too much that I had to take a few days (a lot actually because it’s just that baffling) to come to terms with it. But I never like it when other students of my physical age picks on the poor boy. Bullying is one the things that I’m very crossed about.

I opted helping the boy but…

Helping him would mean me involving myself in his life.

His life that soon would be filled with mafia. As fun as it sounds in the anime, mafia is no joke. And I’m actually living inside the anime, scratch that, I’m living in a world that has resolution flames and mafia. I could actually die being in the Vongola. That's not a life I would want.

Avoiding Sawada Tsunayoshi means I would live a peaceful life that could be quite similar to my previous one. Avoiding Sawada Tsunayoshi would lead myself to live my former self dreams and achieve some goals that my former self had.

But seeing the poor boy on the verge of tears beside me while being yelled by the class teacher and students laughing at him. My heart can’t take it anymore. Someone so kind and cute shouldn’t be treated like that.

Screw the dangerous life I’m throwing myself into. Scribbling random words onto my notes and ignoring the lesson the teacher was teaching (I’ve learnt it and knew them all anyway). I shifted my desk, pulling it next to the brunet’s.

I internally screamed at the adorable and confused expression the boy is giving me.

“Do you understand the lesson sensei is giving?” I whispered to the boy. He shook his head and I smiled.

“Well Tsu-...Sawada-san” I mentally cursed myself before continuing. “Would you like it if I help you?”

The brunet’s orbs’ widen and gave me an incredulous look. A few minutes passed and I’m starting to get impatient from the silence.

“Y-Yes please” The boy fiddled with his shirt and timidly glanced at me. If moe flowers were real, the class would be filled with it.

I refrained myself from smiling too much from the cuteness and continued. “Let’s be friends Sawada-san yeah?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Immediately, I could feel my smile slipping away and a frown coming to my brows.

“And why is that?” I asked despite knowing the answer. _‘A friend of dame-Tsuna’s is a dame too’_ or so what I heard the others say.

“Be-Because… because I’m Dame-Tsuna and… and you’ll-” I place a hand on the brunet’s shoulder to stop him from saying anything else.

“Nonsense, Sawada-san. I want to help you and friends help each other. So let’s be friends! Call me Shirley, no honorifics please” I smiled again. Using my real name is too painful for me to bear, my nickname is enough to remind me the life I’ve lost and I think it’s suitable for it to lead me in my new one.

The smile the boy gives me after was enough to wash away the inner pain I’m having. Too cute, so innocent, so pure.

It’s actually painful to accept the fact that he would be thrown into a world of death. But then…

I honestly can’t wait to see Tsuna in hyper dying will mode.

I _can’t wait_ to see Reborn in his adult form.

Wait no, I’m eager to see some R27 moments.

But I should prepare myself too…

Hm…

Well I’ve been wanting to learn taekwondo for some time now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for any errors. Thank you!

I asked for this.

 _‘You asked for this…’_ I tried to reason with myself, trying to push the small pool of irritation and frustration down. _‘You started it first, you asked for it so chill girl’_

Gripping my pen tightly, I tried not to glare at the boy in front of me. I failed. He squeaked and cowered in fear.

Or at least that’s what I expected him to do but time changes people. 2 years had passed since Tsuna and I have been friends. And as I said, time changes people. Tsuna opened up to me much to my delight but the timidness and shyness had also faded away. The brunet can make a mean snarky reply if he wants to and when he did, he is _so_ not cute at all.

Where did my cute and innocent little tuna fish go…

 _‘You corrupted him.’_ A voice inside me said. Okay maybe I did. Being transferred to a new dimension doesn’t mean I need to change myself. A not sarcastic me is not me at all. But I need to teach the brunet to defend himself somehow. Sure that should be Reborn’s job but I can’t stand seeing the boy being bullied anymore.

I tried to relay all the taekwondo lesson I’ve had on the brunet (The kid could actually kick himself in the face, just…how?). I tried to bring his grades up (which succeeded to point with great difficulty). I tried to help him fend off his bullies which leads to accidentally adding more bullies going after him (Sorry Tsuna!). I tried to help him in any way I can but it was all in vain.

But I, however, did not teach the boy sarcasm or snark. I must have had rubbed it on him somehow…

Where did I go wrong…

Instead the brunet gave me an apologetic smile pulled his book back from my grasp. Focusing his gaze onto his own handwriting trying to find error.

Cradling my aching head in my arms I silently sobbed. “Where did I go wrong?” I asked myself.

The boy in front of me have the guts to giggle. “English is hard no matter how easy you think it is Shirley”

 _‘It’s easy to me because I have 15 years extra to learn it’_ I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. “How many times do you need me to tell you that you need to write this in present tense not past tense!”

“But I can’t tell the difference!” Tsuna frowned, lying his book down and stared at the dark haired girl in confusion. Opening my mouth to spill the same words that I’ve been saying the past 2 hours, but in a different order set the brunet nodding hesitantly before erasing his words off. Grabbing his pencil he began scribbling new words into the book.

Clamping my mouth shut, I sighed through my nose. Looking out to the window beside me, I indulge myself to the view. The sun was setting over the horizon, basking everything in its orange glow. The school’s baseball team was still practicing in the school’s baseball court.

Some of the members of the disciplinary committee can be seen standing guard by the school gates. Student’s packing up to leave the school grounds and back to where their respective home are.

_Home_

A sudden pang of sadness hits me again. 2 years. It’s been 2 years and I haven’t heard any news from the bastard that placed me here in the first place. I knew I shouldn’t have hoped but I can’t help it. I miss _home._ My actual home that is filled with people that I love. It’s been 2 years since I’ve seen them and the loneliness and yearn was unbearable.

But I also learnt that being sad about it won’t help me much either. The ‘mother’ that the bastard made wasn’t all too bad. She could care and smile me a warm smile like how a normal mother would, the food she cooks is good too but there are still flaws. There were nights that I broke down in my depression, wallowing in sorrow and yearning the need to be held by someone who cares. My ‘mother’ found me once in one of those nights. Flustered and sad, she could only repeat ‘What’s wrong dear?’ over and over again as I pushed her away.

I also limit myself from making too much contact with other main KHR characters like Kyoko, Ryohei, Hana, Hibari and Yamamoto. I don’t want to change the future that I know too much and I know a small slip could create a chain reaction of catastrophic events (Yes, I’m very easily paranoid). Sure they were the same school as me but to them, I’m just a classmate or just one of the faces in the crowd. I did make friends with other characters that weren’t significant in the anime to spice up my life a little. But none of them seems good enough to earn my trust.

“Shirley?” Tsuna’s voice broke me out of my train of thoughts. “Are you okay? You look tired all of a sudden.” Turning my attention to the worried brunet, I put up a smile. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, your score of math yesterday was so low that I couldn’t sleep due to the sheer shock and stupidity of it.”

The brunet flushed red and stammered a few incoherent words. I laughed and reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair, earning a whine and a pout directed towards me. I laughed once more. “Come on, let’s go home. It’s starting to get late” Standing up to pack my stuff into my bag.

Tsuna nodded and followed my actions, stuffing his things clumsily into his bag. Once we’re done, we walked our way out of the school ground and to the junction where we had to split ways, making small talks all the while.

“Remember to finish your homework before your video games Tsuna!” I yelled as I started to jog down the street. “I’ll try~” was the reply and I chuckled. Turning down to the next junction, I jogged to my house.

“I’m home!” I called out, slipping off my shoes, I threw my bag to the floor. “Welcome back!” My mother greeted back and smiled at me when I walked into the kitchen. “Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon.” I smiled and nodded.

After a refreshing shower and a satisfying dinner with my mother, I went up to my room. Over the course of 2 years I have piled up a lot of books in my room. There were materials that were obviously over my physical age but relearning everything that I know is a really boring process. So I started to stack up and read on more advance books or novels which I prefer more.

Money somehow was never an issue in the small family, it is said that my mother inherited a huge amount of money from someone that could keep us living comfortably for a few decades. I suspect that the bastard (God of dimension) had something to do with it.

I shuddered at the thought of how similar my situation is to Tsuna’s. Single mothers, no father (absent in Tsuna’s case), unlimited money.

Flipping open my homework, I tried hard not to entertain the thoughts I had in school that evening.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“He’s going to be late…again” I grumbled in my seat, glancing at the watch on my wrist. Not even half the class was filled yet but by the next 5 minutes, students would start strolling in, buzzing and ready for the day to start.

It wasn’t unusual for the brunet to be late but then he would get bitten to death by the school’s feared prefect again. Gaining the brunet another excuse to not be in class for lessons. I sighed and slumped in my seat, watching idly at the clock on the wall.

“Did you hear that?” Someone in the class asked aloud and murmurs erupted from other students. Perking up my ears, I tried to listen. Distantly there was a scream or rather a yell growing closer.

Intrigued, I straightened my back I looked down at the courtyard and saw nothing. But the volume of the yell is still growing. Looking up to the streets, I jolted up in shock to see a huge cloud of dust and dirt growing and flying in the air. _‘What in the world?’_

The cloud converges to a small point that was advancing towards to the school at an alarming velocity. The small point that was leading the cloud of dust slowly begins to take shape of a person and soon, familiar features starts to show.

 _‘Oh…oh wao’_ I raised a hand to close my gaping mouth as I watch Tsuna, clad in nothing but his boxers, bounce around and sprinting outside the school’s courtyard. _‘It’s happening’_

Soon after, the brunet grabbed the school’s idol which is Sasagawa Kyoko and literally screamed his confession into the girl’s face. Several gasps could be heard around me as I turned around to see students pressing against the glass window for a better look.

“Is that…is that Dame-Tsuna?” Someone asked.

“It is! Oh my god what is he wearing!” Another barked in laughter. “Did you hear what he just said?”

I can’t believe this is happening. This scene was in the first episode of the anime, it’s starting. I watched as the orange haired girl took in the boy’s appearance and ran away. I watched as Mochida, the asshole of the school, walked up to Tsuna and challenged the semi-naked boy. I watched as the orange flame on the brunet’s forehead die down and Tsuna woke up to realise the situation he’s in. I watched as a _baby_ clad in a black suit with a fedora came into view.

I felt my breath hitch, my hands shook and body trembled. _‘It’s happening, it’s really happening’._ As if sensing that I was staring at him, the baby –Reborn, _the sun Arcobaleno_ \- turned to my direction and stared. I accidentally let out a loud squeak which is so out of character and crouched down from the window, hiding myself.

“You okay?” A friend asked and I nodded. “You’re shaking. Do you need to go home?”

“N-No” I slid back to my chair. Gripping my hand to stop the trembling, I tried hard to contain the excitement I’m feeling.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“Really Shirley! Who do you think he is?” Tsuna exclaimed. It was one of the break between periods and the brunet had taken the chance to tell me his very interesting and yet oh-so-familiar morning. From falling to the stairs down to the baby he met by his front door. I snickered.

“Oh Tsuna…I don’t know” I sighed into my palm and offered a look of sympathy to my distressed friend. “Maybe’s he’s going to be your significant other or something…” Yaoi energy and R27 never actually left my system.

Tsuna immediately gave me a look of incredulity. “What are you talking about? Are you even listening to me?”

 _‘Not really’_ I answered in my head, the excitement I felt earlier was still buzzing in my veins. But I offered a smile to the brunet nonetheless. “I think you would do well in your match with Mochida.”

“H-How did y-you know? Oh gosh, word spreads too _fast_ and everyone’s talking about it” The boy wrapped his arms around his head and moaned.

I resisted an urge to giggle and leaned in to the boy. “Don’t take the kendo stick that bastard offers, pulling his hair out is a better idea.”

“Hah?” Tsuna sprang up and frowned. “I’m not going to face Mochida. No way!”

“Yes you are!” A squeaky voice rang from my right as I froze, recognising the owner of the voice right away. Turning around to see the baby standing right in front of me on my desk, his hands on his hips as he smirked. A green chameleon resting on the brim of the baby’s fedora, the signature curl that bounce ever so slightly with every move he makes. I could literally see the cute baby blush on his soft cheeks.

I bit my inner cheek from squealing out loud. _‘He’s so adorable up close!’_

“Thank you” The baby quipped a reply and I froze for the second time. _‘Shit! I forgot he could read minds, wait no, he could read people’s thoughts and movements easily’_

“How did you know that” The baby asked and I mentally kicked myself. This moment was one of those that I have been dreaded for the past 2 years, not to get found out easily, not to be so obvious, to play dumb and go along the flow but then the plan went down the drain within the first minute of meeting the hitman. ‘ _Good job Shirl, keep up the darn good work, announce to the world that you know what would happen in the future while you’re at it won’t you?’_

“Know what?” I tilted my head and stared into the baby’s obsidian eyes. _‘Play dumb Shirl’_ I mentally rolled my eyes, ‘ _sure, play dumb in front of someone that could might as well kill you’_

“You must be the one Tsuna told me about. His baby tutor! I’m Shirley, pleased to make your acquaintance.” I extended my right hand out for a handshake.

“Ciaossu, my name’s Reborn, I’m the world’s greatest hitman”. His palm wrapped around two of my fingers in a tight grip and shook my hand. I smiled as I retracted my hand. “Tutoring Tsuna is a challenging job, are you sure you can do it?” I ignored the supposed glare from the mentioned boy.

“Of course, I am after all the greatest.” Reborn replied and smirked. Lifting up his hands for his green companion to climb onto his hand. Reborn introduced his pet. “This is Leon.”

“Hello there” I suppressed a grin. This chameleon flicked its’ tongue in reply.

The door of the class slid open, the next teacher walked in looking winded.

“Sorry I’m late class. Let us begin the lesson right away.” The loud chatter in the class died down to soft murmurs as students slid back to their respective places and pull out the required book for the class.

Reborn disappeared the second I took my eyes off him, probably hiding in one of many hidden places he had set up beforehand. I heard Tsuna sigh beside me and mumbled something under his breath.

Pulling out my book, I shifted in my seat impatiently as I counted the time till recess.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“Well this is new” I smirked, amusement lacing my every word. “You didn’t sleep in class at all. How did you do it?”

“Shut up” Tsuna tried to grumble but his voice cracked under the pressure he was in.

I burst out laughing, I know I shouldn’t and should be feeling guilty for doing it but I find all of this very much hilarious. The brunet spent the remaining time before recess having a nervous breakdown. And me, his closest friend, offer nothing but laughter and tease to the brunet.

If I remember well the match should take place at the school’s gymnasium. From the corner of my eye, I could see students shuffling out to the gym to watch the match, ignoring one of the competitors who was busy trying to blend into the wall.

“I-I’m going to the restroom!” Tsuna announced to me suddenly and stood up. Walking towards the exit with robotic like movements.

 _‘The boy is going to try to run away. Heh. Good luck on that Tsuna now that you have Reborn breathing down your neck.’_ I chuckled to myself and stood up, grabbing my bento I slowly made my way to the gym.

Moving up the stairs of the gymnasium so I could take a better view of the place. Sitting down with my legs crossed, I opened my bento and start eating.

The big hall is littered with students, soft chatter filled the room. Mochida was already in his kendo gear, doing some practice swings while boasting how he would knock his opponent down.

Half way through my meal, the door of the gym opened, revealing a very much terrified Kyoko and a pissed off Kurokawa holding her. Mochida barked in laughter and announced haughtily that how won the match by default as Dame-Tsuna didn’t show up.

And as how dramatic as it should be, Tsuna burst through the doors wearing only his boxers, yelling on top of his lungs.

Setting down my bento, I whipped my phone out. _‘This shit is too gold to not be recorded’_. Setting my phone into recording mode, I immediately tap on the red button, grinning all the while.

As expected, the kendo club members tempered with Tsuna’s kendo gear and I frowned. For someone being so proud with their kendo skills, that is just low. Yamamoto, that sweet guy, threw a normal kendo stick to the brunet who used to bash the Kendo captain earning himself more than one point. The boy then proceeds to tear the hair out of Mochida when the referee refused to announce the winner. He finally did the second that the taller boy head is bald and shiny.

Ending the record, I tucked my phone back into my pocket feeling satisfied. Picking up my bento, as I was about to finish my meal. A voice rang out behind me.

“Herbivore, food is not allowed in the gymnasium.” My blood ran cold and my appetite immediately disappears. “You’re not allowed to operate your phone during school hours either.”

 _‘Please let it be a Hibari wannabe. Please let it be a Hibari wannabe. PleaseletitbeaHibariwannabe’_ I chanted in my head, the piece of omelette between my chopsticks flop back into my bento with a sickening splat. I could see that my hands are trembling in my peripheral vision, the pair of chopsticks in hand shaking as if twigs would in the wind.

I took an embarrassing amount of time to turn back to see the prefect standing right behind me. Looking unamused. _‘Then again, who in the right mind would want to be Hibari unless they want to get bitten to death’_

“H-Hibari….-san…” What the hell, did I just stutter? “I was uh…uh… erm… you know” I gestured to the scene below me. _‘Oh god, I turned stupid.’_

“Eating in the gymnasium and using your phone during school hours is a violation of the school rules, I’ll bite you to death!” I then see the infamous tonfa coming into view.

 _‘I still have a lot of pairings (mainly gays) to fulfil, I can’t die now!’_ I jumped out of the way, my bento was sent flying across the hall, spilling its’ contents onto the floor. I mentally mourned for the waste of food.

This garnered the attention of the occupants below. Screams and shrieks filled the room for a moment. “It’s Hibari, run!”

Fast and hasty footsteps can be heard as students rushed out. I glanced down to see a semi-naked Tsuna looking at me with worry in his eyes. Dodging another attack from the prefect, I frantically gestured to the brunet to leave.

I mentally admired myself as I continued to (narrowly) dodge the prefect’s advances. The practices and lessons that I had from the local dojo was worth it, especially when the sadistic coach that _loves_ attack his students out of nowhere. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. Seeing that on the prefect’s face, I froze for the third time. Torn between fangirlling and fearing for my life, I don’t know whether that’s a good sign.

Taking my momentary freeze, Hibari swung a leg towards my left abdomen. _‘Shit!’_ Pain bloomed across my body as I slammed into the railing. Gasping out in pain, I slid down to the floor. All those movies that showed the protagonist being injured and getting right back up to fight is bullshit. Which asshole said that you could ignore the pain when your life is in danger. The pain I’m getting now is just so bad that it’s sucking the energy out of me.

Panting, I looked up to see Hibari looking down at me with a scowl on his face. Reaching down, he picked up something on the floor. I did a double take and paled. When the hell did my phone fell out?

“The disciplinary committee will be confiscating this” He tucked my precious phone into his jacket’s pocket. The throbbing pain is too much that it’s stopping me from saving my phone, my _precious yaoi stash,_ I could only watch the prefect walk away.

Thumping my head repeatedly against the metal pole. I cursed myself for losing my phone and meal in just 5 minutes.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“How come you’re not injured?” I glared at the back of the brunet’s head. “W-Well I don’t know, really.” He answered.

We’re currently in the infirmary when the nurse is applying some ointment to my bruise. Tsuna had his back turned towards me as he accompanied me throughout the whole process. When the treatment is done, the boy turned around to face me, his movements were forced and stiff.

“But I’m sore all over.” He admitted and tried to move his arms. “That’s because of the dying will mode you were in” Reborn appeared out of nowhere again, landing a flying kick to the boy’s head. I grimaced as Tsuna’s face kissed the floor.

I listened to the baby’s explanation half-heartedly and prodded on the bandage around my abdomen. Gosh, Hibari really knows how to kick, the last time I got a bruise like this was when I first started taekwondo. Not knowing the antics of my sadistic coach, I got myself thrown across the dojo in my first few weeks several times. I shuddered at the memory.

Wincing at the blooming pain, I pulled my shirt down and scowled. Wrecking my brain for any solution to get my yaoi haven back.

I remembered a scene in the anime where Reborn suggested the group to have a base or something and if I’m not wrong, the group considered the disciplinary room. The place where all the confiscated items would be.

Snapping my fingers and ignoring my friend’s pain wails caused by the baby, a plan forms in my head. Yaoi comes first no matter the situation.

Demon of Namimori or not, no one is getting in between my love for yaoi.

But first, I need to get pass through the Yamamoto and Gokudera’s hurdle… I sighed. This is going to be a rough week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow of the story may be different from the original one since there is a not-supposed-to-be-there character in the story, so changes are meant to be made. That and I don’t do much reference to the original manga so I’m typing this purely by memory (which might have been contaminated by reading too much fic)
> 
> Also, please give me your thoughts and review cuz review = motivation = updates. So… yeah.  
> See you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Dairi means surrogate in Japanese… or so that’s what Google translate says… heh.  
> What would you do? How would you react if you actually were to lose your current life and forcefully thrown into a world you know little of?  
> This is my version.  
> I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Reviews means updates yeah? Because reviews give me motivation to type. And typing means updates. HEH.  
> Please leave a review! 
> 
> If any of you recognises this story, I'm the original author. Just posting my work from ffn to AO3 :3


End file.
